Keyblade Master (3.5e Class)
> Keyblade Master A Keyblade Master is a being chosen for the light in their hearts by the legendary weapon known as the Keyblade to vanquish the dark beings of their world such as Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. With power over different types of magic and a strong sense of justice behind their weapon, a Keyblade Master believes that even though a heart may be weak, and sometimes even give in to the darkness, deep down there's a light that never goes out. Making a Keyblade Master Keyblade Master's put their heart into every battle, the stronger they get the more powerful attacks they unlock within themselves. A Keyblade Master's strong sense of justice is both a strength and a hinderance, they believe in the power of teamwork and will do anything to help their friends. Abilities: Strength and Constitution are vital for any melee warrior class. Though Intelligence plays a great factor in the Keyblade Master's ability to cast their spells. Wisdom is also important to strengthen the power of their heart to help with Willpower saves. Races: Any race with a strong sense of moral justice and a strong heart can become a Keyblade Master. Alignment: Any non-evil. Starting Gold: 4x4x10 gp (80 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: <-description of class weapon & armor proficiencies->. : <-Delete this section if this class does not cast spells. description of spellcasting abilities: on what stat save DCs are based, on what stat bonus spells are based, and what stat determines the highest level spell that can be cast.->. <-pluralized class name-> choose their spells from the following list: 0—<-spells, spells, spells-> 1st—<-spells, spells, spells-> 2nd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 3rd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 4th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 5th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 6th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 7th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 8th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 9th—<-spells, spells, spells-> : A <-class name->’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: <-class name->. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high <-relevant ability-> score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. : <-Delete this section if this class does not manifest powers. description of manifesting abilities: on what stat save DCs are based, on what stat bonus powers points are based, and what stat determines the highest level power that can be manifested.->. <-pluralized class name-> choose their powers from the following list: 0—<-powers, powers, powers-> 1st—<-powers, powers, powers-> 2nd—<-powers, powers, powers-> 3rd—<-powers, powers, powers-> 4th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 5th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 6th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 7th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 8th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 9th—<-powers, powers, powers-> : This column determines the highest level power he can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, a <-class name-> must have an <-relevant ability-> score of at least 10 + the power’s level. (Ex): <-class feature game rule information-> (Ps): <-class feature game rule information-> (Sp): <-class feature game rule information-> (Su): <-class feature game rule information-> : <-class feature game rule information-> <-"(Ex)", "(Su)", "(Sp)", or "(Ps)" if applicable.->: <-subclass feature game rule information-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat as necessary.-> Ex-<-pluralized class name-> <-Describe what happens when a character violates the alignment restrictions of any other class restrictions. If there are no behavior or alignment restrictions delete this section->. Epic <-class name-> <-existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-another existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat.-> : The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> bonus feats) every <-number of feats per level-> levels after 20th. Epic <-class name-> Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. <-Sample race of your choice-> <-class name-> Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class